


Better Than My Husband

by GasconRogue



Category: Gone wild audio
Genre: Begging, Cheating, Choking, Couch, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Fsub, Hair-pulling, Surprise Deepthroat, Throatpie, blowjob, doggystyle, mdom, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasconRogue/pseuds/GasconRogue
Summary: As the performer, you are the bubbly and feisty wife who has been run down and frustrated by her sex life with her husband and all the other responsibilities that she has. She is really excited to finally get to see an old friend after several years of being apart. The two of them always had a strong attraction to each other which turned into a very close friendship with lots of flirting and one single night before he moved away where their repressed urges came out but unfortunately never got past second base. This only intensified the feelings of sexual denial and they both wish that they could have gone further and always regretted not going all the way.
Kudos: 2





	Better Than My Husband

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRATION IMAGES & GIFS: https://www.sex.com/user/gasconrogue/better-than-my-husband/
> 
> NOTES: Feel free to make whatever changes that fit your taste as a performer.
> 
> Formatting:  
> (Notes, emotion, mood, stage direction)  
> [Sounds + description]  
> *Emphasis*
> 
> “Modulate voice with thrusts” = when you are doing dialogue + moans as he fucks you hard. Think of what it would sound like if you were performing the dialogue while jumping up and down and that should give you the idea.
> 
> Sounds include: Kissing, moaning, giggles, orgasms, choking, deepthroat, gagging/coughing, Optional SFX: door opening/shutting, glass clinking/drinking, clothes coming off
> 
> ____(For erotic performance on Reddit only. All rights reserved. All characters are 18+. Written by and for 18 years+)____

[knock and door opens]

Hey! Oh my gosh, come in! It’s so good to see you, it’s been way too long! Give me a hug. 

[hug] 

Come on in, have a seat. Can I get ya anything? Want a drink? I was just fixing one myself. Great, coming right up! Yeah, just have a seat on the couch. 

(small talk as you mix a drink)  
So how have ya been? Are you getting settled in the new place alright?...that’s good. Scotch on the rocks, okay? Perfect...here ya go, hun. Can I sit with you?...Cool! Snuggled up on the couch, just like the old days! Cheers! 

[clink then drink]

Like it? I figured I would break out the good stuff for you.

Hey now, I know I used to be a lite beer girl but a woman is allowed to have a change in preferences! 

I still can’t believe that you are back in the area. How long has it been?

[he answers]

Shit, has it been that long? I guess that makes sense because that was right around when I got married.

(slightly irritated)  
Yeah, he is fine...he is out at drinking with the guys. 

[he asks a question]

The kids are doing good! Growing like weeds and sassy as ever. 

[he says something]

Yeah, I know they get the sass from me [laugh] They are over at their grandparent’s house. It’s just you and me...

[slight awkward pause]

So thanks for coming by, I was so excited when you told me you were moving here. I’m honestly really glad to have you back...I mean, in the neighborhood. Yeah I don’t really have any neighbor friends or anyone to talk to or vent with...so it’s fantastic to have an old friend come to the rescue [laugh]

[he asks a question]

(playful sarcastic)  
Oh you think I need to vent?...Wow, you don’t waste any time! Picking up right where we left off, huh? [laugh] You always were my shoulder to cry on...well more like the poor guy that I complain to. 

No, it’s...everything is fine. I’m fine...I’m—

[pause as he calls you out]

(resigned)  
Damn it, I forgot that I could never lie to you. I’m probably going to have to get used to that again. It’s just...the last few years have been difficult...Well, it’s just...I feel old. 

Like getting married and having kids and taking care of a family and trying to still keep things fun and adventurous in the married romance life...I mean, there is only so much that I can do. I’m just tired I guess...I honestly don’t think that he even thinks about me in that way anymore. So, I guess it’s not that I feel old...I guess just *not wanted*. 

Our sex life? I really forgot how direct you were [giggle] It’s a nice change of pace... 

But yeah...ummmm well, it’s...fine, I guess. Whenever it happens at least. 

(frustrated rant)  
Ok yes, it’s not good. We have sex like once a month. And when we do, it’s the same vanilla bland shit every time. Which wouldn’t be the worst, but honestly, he only lasts like 2 minutes and he’s done.

Less if I’m on top and trying to get myself off...and we don’t even do doggystyle anymore. He can’t handle more than 2 pumps... [frustrated sigh] 

So *bang*, he is done and passes right out. Like seriously? Nothing fun, nothing exciting. You would not believe the amount of batteries that I have burned through with my vibrator after he falls asleep. A girl has needs after all! I just need *more*. 

(calming down)  
I’m sorry to just drop all this on you and I’m sure that you don’t want to hear about what happens in my bedroom. 

Yes, you are right, I definitely needed to vent [laugh]

It does help to talk about it though...Thank you hun, I’m glad you are back.

[He asks you a question]

Wh-what do I think about when I play with myself? 

(flustered but starting to get turned on)  
Well...ummmmm so I was really into Fifty Shades of Grey when it came out. Like a lot. So when I’m alone I like to think about what it would be like with someone who is *rougher*...Like more in control.

[He asks a question]

Do I think about *our* night? Well to be fair, we never actually hooked up! I still totally blame you! You took way too long to make a move and the night that you finally did, I was on my period!...but...yes, yes I do think about it. I mean it’s kind of hard not to. We both had a lot of pent-up feelings that kind of came out all once. 

(turned on)  
You kissing my neck...running your hands all over my body...I remember feeling your dick through your jeans and wanting it so bad but also being terrified that your parents were going to walk in at any second. You were just so…*intense*

(trying to regain control)  
Besides, I don’t think we could have kept quiet if we had hooked up [laugh] we would have woken up the whole house! [giggle then sigh]

(getting a little emotional)  
Gosh, that was so long ago. But then my *husband* knocked me up and we kind of had to tie the knot...sorry, don’t mean to be a buzz kill. 

[he asks you a question]

Yeah, I’d love a hug.

[he hugs you and melt in to him]

Thanks...and thanks for being awesome. I’m glad you’re here...with me...Would you like another drink? 

[he still has his arms around you and moves in closer, whispering to you]

(whispering slowly as you are entranced)  
You—you want something else? And what might that be…

[start kissing slowly and then passionately for a bit] 

(still kissing but conflicted/moans throughout)  
Wait, we can’t do this. I’m married. I..I can’t! I...Oh god, you taste just the way I remember.

We...we can’t do this...my husband, he...oh yes, yes kiss my neck.  
No...no, I need to stop...I can’t do this. I...oh my god yes, yes..please don’t stop.

(giving in)  
Please fuck me, baby. I’ve wanted you for so long.

[kissing intensifies]

Oh my god, yes, squeeze my tits. Remember, how I would wear those low-cut shirts [giggle] I did it just to catch you looking. Yes, take my top off. Oh fuck, I love your tongue on my nipples [moans]

Yes, play with my pussy. Shit, let me get my skirt off. Don’t stop kissing me. 

[still kissing and removing clothing] 

Fuck yes, do you feel how wet I am for you? That’s right, play with my pussy.

Please fuck me, baby. I need it, I need your cock. Get your clothes off, I want to feel your skin. I want it.

(You finally see his cock)  
I...oh wow, you have a great-looking cock...Shit, I mean I remember feeling it through your jeans but damn!...Y-you want me on the couch? On my knees? 

(playful)  
How did you know it was my favorite?...Lucky guess, huh? You know me so well!

[Get in position on the couch]

(naughty)  
You want me like this? You finally get to see me bent over and begging for you. You like my pretty little pussy? Fuck, I need you. Please come and fuck me. Bring that amazing cock over here and fuck me like you always wanted to. 

[he moves behind you]

Yes baby, I’m ready...stick it in...give me that cock, give it to me. 

[loud moan as he slides completely in]

Oh wow...

(gasps as you adjust)  
Oh my god, you feel amazing. 

Mmmmmm you’re bigger than he is [giggle]

Please...please baby, make me yours. Take me! 

[he starts fucking you slowly but gradually starts to escalate in speed and power]

Fuck! Yes! Just like that, pound me! Don’t fucking stop. Yes, just how I like it! Fuck, fuck, fuck! 

You fuck me so good! I need it...I need it rough! 

[he grabs your hair and pulls your head back as he fucks you]

(gritted teeth)  
Ohhhhh fuuuuckk! Yes! Yes! Pull my hair! Pull my hair and pound my pussy! It’s yours, it’s yours! Oh god, oh god yeah. 

[extended improv hairpulling sex for a bit as he starts powerfully thrusting in to you]

(modulate voice with thrusts)  
You fuck me so good! Oh shit, oh fuck! You’re gonna make me cum! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! I’m cumming! 

[~~Extended screaming orgasm] 

(modulate voice with thrusts)  
Yes, keep going, baby! I’m yours! Own me! Make me take it! Give me what my husband can’t!

[he grabs you tight and chokes you as he pounds you even harder]

(mindless babble as you are choked)  
Fuuuuuuuck...fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Make me your whore! Use me! I’m your slut. Don’t ever stop. Use me every day. Fill me up with that cock. Shiiiiiiiiiiiit! Please cum, baby. Give me your cum. I want it all! 

[gasps and coughs as he releases your throat]

Yes baby, I’ll get on my knees. I want to taste my cum on your big fucking cock. 

[you wildly suck his cock for a bit]

I can’t believe I have waited so long to suck this cock. I love playing with my pussy with your dick in my mouth.

(hesitant)  
Deeper? Okay, I will try but I don’t know if I c—[he grabs your head and starts throatfucking you]

[deepthroat screams then you are pulled off and gasping] 

(loves it and turned on)  
Holy shit! Oh my god yes, don’t stop! 

[deepthroating for a bit] 

I love it! Use me. Make me your dirty cum slut, baby! Grab my hair and make me swallow your cock. I’m yours! I’m y—[deepthroat again]

[pulled off and gasping]  
Are you going to cum? Oh fuck yes, give to me! Cum all over my face! I want you to cover me. I want to cum as you shoot your hot load all over me. Please cum on my fa—-wait, what are you do—[mouth pulled back on to his cock as starts to cum]

[Surprised as he deepthroats you and starts cumming down your throat] 

[you orgasm and try to swallow but toward the end you can’t handle it and start coughing and choking up cum all over]

(cum drunk and post-orgasm shivers)  
Oh my god...fuck, you made such a mess of me. Sorry I couldn’t swallow it all...I have never done that...but I fucking love it! I guess we will have to keep practicing...mmmmm all this hot cum and spit all over my tits...all over my face...fuck, you taste good. You made me so dirty, baby. 

(calming down and giggly)  
Although, I might need to go touch up my make-up now before he gets home...oh my god, am I glad that you are back in the neighborhood. 

[he asks you a question]

(satisfied and playful)  
Oh no, he won’t hear it from me, baby. I’m not going to let a good thing go to waste...hmmmm I might have to see about having you over for dinner later this week. My husband has been curious to meet you since I told him you were moving here. I will even wear that dress that you used to love...and maybe we can sneak off while he is in the other room [giggle] but until then...would you like to come over for...*coffee*...tomorrow?


End file.
